my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teiden Tengai
Teiden Tengai is a villain and part of the 7th Sector villain association. Etymology Teiden apparently mean "blackout", which refers to his quirk. Appearance Tengai appears as a thin man with pale skin and shallow cheeks. His hair is jet black and disgruntled, grown down to near his shoulders. His gray eyes almost seem sunken into his skull, giving his head a skull-like appearance. In casual clothing, he wears a gray t-shirt with light gray trim, and faded blue-jeans with tarnished white sneakers. He is generally hunched over/slouched while in public. In his villain attire, he dons a flowing black cloak with black pants and a black shirt. He wields a large scythe and short pistol in battle and is overall more active, standing up strait rather than being slouched. When using his quirk, his eyes glow red. Personality While in public, Tengai makes himself practically invisible, not drawing attention to himself or his companions. He acts very laid-back and carefree, reflected in his posture, being slouched. He does this to not draw suspicion onto himself so he can assume a public life as needed, although at times, he can get extremely menacing. His villain personality remains mostly the same, but he's more in the open more often and thus a bit more talkative. He often assumes a menacing persona to intimidate enemies. While in battle, Tengai assumes his hiding nature and applies it, taking a more stealth-oriented combat-style. He hides among the environment, and then attacks his opponent from the sidelines with his pistol, or rushes in with his scythe. He uses this hit-and-run tactic in conjunction with his quirk, using the darkness created to his advantage. Abilities and Powers Tengai is shown to be quite agile. He can rush into battle and move around quite easily. He can move from one end of the battlefield to the other in a relatively short time, with his record being covering about the width of a football field in about 4 seconds. He is a good marksman, as well. He wields a pistol with good range, and hits an average of 8 out of 10 targets, stationary or mobile. Quirk: Blackout Tengai's quirk is Blackout, an emitter type quirk that allows him to create an area of darkness around him. In this blackout zone, light is redundant, and no tool nor quirk can illuminate anything within it. People and objects can still move around, but visibility is almost impossible for anyone other than Tengai, who can still see normally within his zone. The quirk has 2 main drawbacks: Tengai is unable to leave the zone and must remain within it, otherwise the zone will dissipate. The second drawback is that Tengai's eyes glow red within the zone. While they cannot illuminate the area around him, they are visible within the zone, providing opponents with a reference point to judge their position within the zone and move accordingly. Tengai must keep his eyes unobstructed, i.e. not wearing a blindfold, in order to activate his quirk. Tengai uses his quirk to gain the upper-hand in battle, providing him with a large area of cover to recuperate and attack with stealth. History Not much is known about Tengai's past. He joined with 7th Sector sometime between the ages 18-21, and has been working with them for at least 2 years. Trivia * Tengai's villain attire is modeled after typical portrayals of the Grim Reaper * Tengai's quirk went through multiple changes. At first, his quirk was related to levitation and intangibility, like a ghost. His next quirk was a quirk that allowed him to elongate his bones. His current quirk, Blackout, was the final change * His original name was Tsutomu Tengan, but after learning that "Tsutomu" was the name of a serial killer, it was quickly changed to Teiden Tengai Category:Villains